godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewal Taekwondo
Renewal Taekwondo, or RE Taekwondo, is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Jin Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin in the series. It is emphazied in strong, fast kicks like its base WTF Taekwondo. Origins In 1960s, after the Korean War one of the Northern agents were arrested alive. His abilities were tested by the government by series of duels with 50 South Korean martial artists. Results were drastic, some of them killed and unconcious. It is revealed that this agent was skilled in a martial art developed with technology of Soviet Union and other martial arts, combined with ITF Taekwondo, named "Warfare Mass-Destruction Northern agent's ITF Taekwondo", or "Northern ITF Taekwondo" in short. As a counter, government developed Taekwondo based on WTF Taekwondo and with ideas from "Northern ITF", created the RE Taekwondo. This style is a perfect counter to ITF Taekwondo. The founder is revealed to be Jin Tae-Jin. History After Jin Tae-Jin's battle with the survived Northern agent was found successful, South Korea built a battalion of soldiers who practised RE Taekwondo. However, Jin Tae-Jin was the only survivor after they went into North Korea and thus was the only one who knew how to use it. After 20 years, he trains his grandson Jin Mo-Ri in RE Taekwondo. Known Skills *'Hoe Grab '(Kor: 호미걸이): 'It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. It can be used with variety of combinations with other skills including Spinning Top Kick. *'Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker): ' It is used to break an opponent's guard by attacking from above. *'Spinning Top Kick ''(Kor: 팽이차기)'' : With one' s back towards the opponent, kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. *'Ground Drawer ' ''(Kor:땅긋기): '''Grinds the floor with tip of user's foot while spinning. *'3rd Stance Hwechook (Kor: 3단 회축): Executes normal hwechook in taekwondo three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. *'''Dragon Seize ''(Kor: 용잡기): '''Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up into high air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook ''(Kor: 진회축)'' : While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground. When it is released, it creates a twister of impact. Relationships '''Ssam-su Taekkyeon: '''During mission codename 'Gilgamesh', Jin Tae-Jin meets with Park Il-Tae in RE Taekwondo Force. Park Il-Tae uses skills and ideas from RE Taekwondo to strengthen weaknesses of Old-Way Taekkyeon. Thus, a lot of skills in Ssam-su Taekkyeon resemble skills in RE Taekwondo. '''Northern ITF Taekwondo: '''RE Taekwondo was developed as a counter to ITF Taekwondo. Jin Tae-Jin is seen enraged when Mo-Ri mentions on the phone to have seen a guy (Gang Man-Suk) who uses Northern ITF. '''Full-Contact Karate: '''One of the seniors of Han Dae-Wi was shown telling Dae-Wi to kill whoever uses RE Taekwondo. However, Han Dae-Wi does not obey and regards him as 'senile old man ordering to kill people in 21st century'. Category:Martial Arts